Nunca más
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Ella ya había estado sola por mucho tiempo, y no quería volver a estarlo. No quería que él la volviera a dejar. NoahxEd


_¡Hola! He aquí una recién horneada historia por parte de mi inspiración, y para ser más exactos, mi primer fic de FMA. Inspirado en la serie de anime, la película y un solo de guitarra flamenca. Espero que les guste, se trata de un NoahxEd (para quién le guste, y quién no)._

_Insertar aquí, la muy conocida **advertencias de derechos.**_

_**Edit. **Me he vuelto a dar una vuelta por aquí para re-editar algunos errores en este fic. Acabo de volver a ver la película y la nostalgia me ha obligado a re-leerlo (05-09-12). _

* * *

**Nunca más**

* * *

**.**

"_La vida no está hecha de deseos y sí de los actos de cada uno" – __**Paulo Cohelo**_

_**.**_

* * *

Los rumores corren como el viento, de ciudad en ciudad, y por más que se escondan siempre parecieran alcanzarlos. Una guerra se acerca, como si de una inminente tormenta se tratara.

Edward no para de hablar de ir a luchar, de proteger esa tierra que se ha convertido en su nuevo hogar; y Al, con una mirada fiera y decidida, no deja que su hermano lo convenza de quedarse a salvo junto a ella, de cuidarla. Él también quiere pelear junto a su hermano. Y mientras ellos dos hablan de encontrar una bomba de uranio, de luchar por este nuevo mundo como lo hicieron por el anterior, ella con la mirada baja y el cabello revuelto, se sienta en un rincón de aquella habitación –_piernas cruzadas, manos en el regazo, sonrisas olvidadas en el ayer_- a esperar que las palabras se pierdan en el silencio.

Una hora después, Alphonse se ha quedado dormido en su desvencijada cama, mientras que Edward ha partido bajo la protección de la noche, seguramente camino al bar en busca de algo más que información como les suele decir. Noah aparta sus ojos apagados de aquel cielo sin estrellas, se incorpora en silencio y tomando un chal algo descolorido, huye escalera abajo después de asegurarse que la puerta de la habitación a quedado bien cerrada y que Al sigue soñando con aquellos que han dejado atrás.

La noche la recibe con una brisa fría, solitaria, un mal presagio para los tiempos que se acercan. Pero ella no se acobarda mientras recorre las calles que como un laberinto se alzan delante de ella, es más, ni siquiera se detiene cuando aquellos hombres de miradas gélidas y rostros ensombrecidos, se le quedan observando como si se tratara de una cucaracha que ha de ser aplastadas. Hombres peligrosos que también desean guerra.

Camina hasta que sus pasos la llevan a aquel viejo bar, como viene haciendo desde que llegaron a ese extraño pueblo unos días atrás. Sabe que Edward está adentro. Se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos, no está segura de que ha venido a hacer a aquel lugar. Da media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse como tantas veces en el pasado.

- ¿Noah? ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz de Ed la detiene, sorprendiéndola. Se siente descubierta.

- ¿Ed? – Se voltea lentamente, encontrándose de frente con aquel joven de cabellos rubios y ojos intensos, que como ella vaga sin rumbo en busca de un lugar al cual llamar hogar. – Yo no…-

Díscolas lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos, se deslizan por sus mejillas y se pierden en el vacio tras acariciar su barbilla. Un viento fuerte remueve sus cabellos, sus vestidos y acercan a Edward hasta ella, y sin saber muy bien el por qué se lanza a sus brazos, hundiéndose en su pecho.

- Noah… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Edward, su aliento muy cerca de su oído. Tan cerca que siente como el corazón se le detiene y un nudo en la garganta corta sus palabras, sus piernas parecieran haberse quedado sin fuerzas mientras que su corazón se desboca sin control. Se aferra a él, sabiendo que es el único sustento que le queda en esa vida.

- No quiero… No quiero que peleen. –Logra decir, a pesar de los sollozos incontrolables que parecieran agitar todo su cuerpo.- No me dejes de nuevo, por favor.- Susurra bajito, tanto que duda que Ed le haya escuchado.

Después todo es silencio, solo roto por sus lágrimas.

No está muy segura como ha hecho Edward para guiarla a aquel cuartucho que han alquilado, pero lo ha hecho y con extremada dulzura la lleva hasta su cama, recostándola como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. La acobija, le acaricia el cabello y besa su frente en el momento que ha cerrado sus ojos. Está segura que mañana todo quedara relegado al olvido, incluyendo sus lagrimas y sus suplicas. Él volverá a hablar de guerras, de bombas y alquimia. Él volverá a soñar con el mundo tras la puerta y en todo lo que se quedo atrás. Soñara con ella, la chica de cabellos dorados.

Se abraza a sí misma, apretando los parpados. No quiere llorar más.

El calor de otro cuerpo a su lado le sorprende, como el brazo que ahora rodea su cintura y el aliento de alguien más sobre su rostro. Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada esmeralda de Edward. Cerca, muy cerca de ella.

- No llores.- Le dice, como si ella se tratara de una niña pequeña. – No te volveré a dejar, ni Al ni yo, _nunca más_ estarás sola. Te lo prometo.-

Y ella solo puede creerle.

* * *

_Si te has tomado tú tiempo para leer esto, date una oportunidad de oportunidad. Un review no cuesta nada, y hace a muchos felices._

_Besos!_

_:)_


End file.
